Supernatural Spinnoff
by ArieannaFlameheart
Summary: This is a Supernatural Fanfic. Character's Kate and Andy Mauser are inspired by Sam and Dean Winchester. The storyline will twin in and out of the show Supernatural. Please comment, and please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: A Hunting Trip begins**_

Kate woke with a start. Sweat was soaking through her tshirt and Spiderman shorts. Her heart was racing with the after effects of a nightmare. Her green blue eyes wide with fear, but they soon softened as her eyes found a sleeping figure beside her. Her boyfriend Jesse was in a peaceful slumber his sandy brown hair a mess, and a small smile on his lips. She let out a soft sigh as she slowly pulled herself out of bed being careful not to disturb Jesse.

Kate hasn't had many nightmares, not since she started school. They were all related and showed her horrifying images of her past. Kate's life hasn't been what you would call normal. Her mother was murdered by some monster when she was only a baby and her father raised both her and her older sister Andy. Her life was motel rooms and over twenty different schools. Her father's job wasn't your average job either. Her and her dad hardly ever saw eye to eye, in fact the last time they were together they did nothing but argue. Jim Mauser didn't want Kate coming back.

Kate let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through her long brown hair as she quietly left the room. The apartment was dark. Some of the shadows made her feel a little anxious. She reached for the light switch but froze as a noise came from the kitchen. Someone was in the apartment. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly crept towards the kitchen. She could here scuffling in the fridge. Was someone stealing food? She grabbed the baseball bat that was leaning against the wall. Before she could enter the kitchen someone grabbed her shoulder. Letting out a startled cry she whirled around ready to hit only to have her wrist being grabbed by the stranger in the dark.

That's when the lights flickered on. Kate froze staring into the familiar blue grey eyes.

"Kate? You ok? Hey who the hell are you?" Jesse's voice rushed out as he started making his way over to the two girls who appeared to be frozen in the spot.

"Oh Can it, Katie long time no see huh little sis? Oh wow…. Nice looking guy you have too." Andy smirked as she turned away from Kate and smiled at Jesse.

"Andy? What are you doing here?" Kate snapped as she pulled herself together. Her sister hadn't changed a whole lot. Same mischievous blue grey eyes, same sweet smile. Her hair changed a bit. No longer long and straight but now short pixie cut light brown hair with red streaks to boot.

Andy's smile slid off her face momentarily. She let out a small sigh as she turned back to her little sister.

"Can we talk? Alone?" She asked her voice almost pleading.

Kate frowned slightly unsure what her sister could want at this hour of night. "Andy if you have something to say, please continue. My fiancée can probably listen in."

Andy glanced at Jesse who was now standing confused and bewildered.

"Uhhh Kate this is about dad…he's on a hunting trip." She said cautiously.

"So? He'll be back soon, he always will be." Kate said with a tired sigh. Kate didn't want to get back into whatever it was Andy was trying to get her to do.

"This time it's different… Katie please?" Andy asked worry shining in her eyes for a brief moment.

Kate let out a sigh. "Fine, Jesse you can go back to bed, it's all ok. I'll join you in a moment." Kate said softly as she wandered over to her fiancée and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jesse nodded slowly before he turned back into the bedroom. Kate then lead Andy outside.

"Ok Andy what is it?" Kate asked not sounding pleased in the slightest.

"Well dad's on a mission and he hasn't be home in a few weeks… Kate this is serious I think dad needs help this time" Andy confessed staring at the stars above.

"How do you know he is in danger? What do you want me to do? I left that life remember? I don't want to go back." Kate replied not liking where this conversation is going.

"Look Kate I'm asking you to come with me? Just for a couple weeks see if we can't find dad. I have an idea where he was going and if he really is in danger then well it would be safer for two of us to go instead of just me. Please Kate." Andy asked sounding almost desperate.

Kate stood frozen as she listened to her sister's words. She was almost begging her to go with her. This wasn't really how Andy was. She frowned slightly. A couple of weeks wouldn't be so bad. Her finals would be soon after she got back but a break from studying might be nice. Kate sighed sounding a little frustrated.

"Andy I swear if this lasts more then a couple weeks I will kill you myself. This is the last time I will ever do this you got it? Now I'll catch up with you in the morning." Kate said as she turned to go back inside only to have Andy grab her wrist.

"Katie, I don't want to waste any more time. Can't we leave now? Pack some clothes and get on the road?" Andy asked quietly almost as if she knew that she was asking too much.

Kate glanced at Andy's face. She was almost puppy pouting! With a curse under her breath she agreed to leave that night.

"I'll let Jesse know that we are on a family trip… Andy you better be sure dad's in danger." Before Andy could respond Kate was already marching through her house. Almost storming. She couldn't believe that she was being dragged right back into the family business. After all these years of living her own life gone to waste.

As Kate entered the bedroom her eyes met Jesse's bright green ones. Worry still lingered on his face. Kate threw on a smile. Telling him a lie so she could leave would be difficult. He was always able to see through her lies and worm out the truth.

"So that was my sister Andy." She said softly as she headed to her dresser. She could feel his eyes watching her every move.

"She seems…. Nice. What did she have to talk about?" Jesse inquired his tone giving away he was curious.

"Oh she wants to go on a road trip. Her me and dad." Kate said casually as she turned to face her fiancée.

"Road trip? How is it you never talk about your family but then in the middle of the night you're ready to go with them? Kate can't it wait until morning? I donno Kate something doesn't feel right about this." Jesse said his eyebrows furrowing.

"Jesse I know Andy has rotten timing, but we are off for two weeks. I will be back in time for the finals." Kate replied as she grabbed a bag and started to toss some clothes in it.

Jesse let out a sigh as he ran a hand through hi sandy brown hair.

"Ok well, maybe you do need this. Keep me updated though. Be careful Kate." He pleaded.

Kate shrugged into some jeans and a white tank top. She turned around and hugged Jesse gazing up into his eyes.

"Jesse I promise I'll be back safe and sound right here in your arms once this trip is all over." She said softly running her hands through his hair.

Jesse couldn't help but smile at Kate. She was beyond anything he could ever want. Smart beautiful and caring, and at times so fragile. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright Kate. I love you, have fun." He murmered softly.

"I love you too." Kate responded giving him a quick kiss before she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Kate found Andy leaning against her Red 1967 Chevy Impala. It was a beautiful car that once belonged to their dad. Andy looked a lot like dad. Wearing a leather jacket slightly ripped jeans. Hell the way Andy was leaning against the car even reminded Kate of their dad. Once Andy noticed Kate was heading in her direction she straightened up and smiled.

"You ready to go Katie?"

"It's Kate, and Andy I swear if I'm not back in time for finals-" Kate started threatening Andy.

"Yeah yeah you will kill me. Relax Katie you will be back home to your normal life before you know it." Andy declared as she got into the driver's seat.

Kate sighed as she took one last look at her apartment. She knew that Jesse was watching from a window, but she couldn't see him. She gave a wave before she climbed into the passenger side. She chucked her back into the back seat.

Andy grinned as she turned on her baby. Instantly she came purring to life and the radio started playing Hells Bells by ACDC. Kate let out a sigh. Now she had to deal with Andy's music taste and horrible singing. She couldn't help but to roll her eyes as they started down the road.

"So where are we going anyways?" Kate asked as they drove around the corner.

"Well Kate we are heading where dad went last for a job." Andy said casually.

"And just where is that?"

"Jericho. Here listen to the voice mail on here." Andy responded as she handed over her phone and turned the music down a bit. Her fingers drumming to the beat against the steering wheel.

Kate frowns slightly as she puts the phone to her ear. There was some static then a woman's voice. "I can never go home" it came almost like a wisper. Kate frowned glancing at Andy. This was a little weird.

"Ok so we are going to Jericho based on a voice message? Andy that's not really screaming dad's in trouble." She said with a sigh.

"No but why hasn't dad called me yet? Why doesn't he answer the phone? Kate that doesn't sound good."

"Yeah but what does it even mean? I can never go home? "

Andy glanced at Kate. "Well Katie, that's just what we are going to find out."

The car went silent other than the radio. Andy chose to sing along turning up the volume and Kate looked out the window lost in thought. Suppose their father was in some sort of danger? Kate frowned slightly. She had to find out what they were up against. So far her only guess was some kind of spirit, but that shouldn't have given their father a tough time. None of this made any sense.


	2. An Interesting Encounter

**_Chapter Two: An Interesting Encounter At The Bar Of All Places_**

Next thing Kate knew she was waking up. She blinked not remembering falling asleep. She gazed out the window and took notice that they were heading into Jericho. Kate sat up straight and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Andy grinned.

"Did I seriously just sleep the whole ride?" Kate asked baffled.

"Oh you did alright. What am I boring you already little sis?"

Kate rolled her eyes at Andy's comment.

"Yeah you are. Andy what's the plan?"

"Well… I haven't really thought of one… I donno we ask around see if anyone has seen anything or knows anything. We don't exactly know where we are looking now do we?" Andy asked as she pulled into a gas station.

Kate let out a sigh. She would give anything to be back at school or at the very least back with Jesse. As Andy left to fill up Kate decided to text Jesse. Just a simple hey I'm alright miss you like crazy message. Before she knew it Andy was back.

"So what exactly did you tell lover boy anyways?" Andy asked as she started the car again.

"I said I was taking some family time for a few weeks. Go on a road trip."

"So you lied?"

"Well I can't just flat out tell him that we are going hunting for some sort of monster that could have our father now can I?" Kate glared at Andy.

Andy only giggled in response.

"Oh Katie you know I'm only teasing."

"Bitch" Kate mumbled as she went back to glaring out the window.

"Jerk" Came Andy's quick reply.

"Ass"

"Bastard"

"Whore"

"Shit face"

Kate let out a frustrated sigh stopping the name calling in its tracks. Andy was rather pleased at her small victory over the name calling contest. They always did that, and she would always win. They pulled into a motel.

"Hey, do you have any rooms available?" Andy asked at the front desk.

The little scrawny man looked her and Kate up and down. He flashed Andy a smile that seemed too pleased before he helped them out with a room. He even offered to help them take their things to the room.

"Duuuude he totally thinks we are lesbians" Andy whispered as they walked to their room. A grin was plastered on her face. Kate rolled her eyes at her sister's comment only Andy would find that amusing. She sighed as she waltzed into the room.

"Alright you get to researching and I'll scout for a bar to hang out at tonight." Andy declared as she dropped off her bag and went to leave again.

"Hold it! I'm going to do all the research? On what exactly? We don't even know what we are looking for. Andy don't you think we should ask around town? Look for some sort of clue to what it could be first?" Kate asked as she dropped her bag. A glare aimed at the back of her sister's head.

"oh yeah… that's a good idea. Then lets both find a bar or something." Andy said turning around and flashing Kate a smile.

Kate sighed. This was going to be a long couple of weeks. She slowly fallowed her sister back outside and to the impala.

"Hey check it out! That's a nice car." Andy said in awe.

Kate looked up and watched as her sister slowly wandered over to the black Impala that was parked near Andy's red one. It looked to be the same year. Well taken care of to boot. Only difference being Andy's was a convertible. Both cars looked brand new even though they were made in 1967.

"yeah yeah nice car… Andy you have your own, let's go." Kate mumbled as she got into the passenger seat.

Andy got into the driver's side with a sigh.

"I wonder if the guy who drives it is young…. Maybe I can hook up with him for the night." She grinned before starting the car and pulled out of the motel parking lot.

Kate rolled her eyes of course her sister would be thinking of who was driving the car. Kate was always the flirt. She probably has been laid over a thousand times already. What was so great about drinking and sex anyways? Kate herself hardly drank and as for her sexual life she definitely didn't do that every night like her sister. She just didn't see it as a way to pass the time. The car ride was almost silent apart from her sister singing and listening to the radio. Kate watched Andy drive around for a few hours. She sighed. How hard was it to get something to eat?

"Andy would you just park it so we can eat or something? "Kate hissed.

"Alright alright. I was just getting to know the town a bit more jeez. Here we can eat and drink up and ask around in this joint ok?" Andy asked as she finally pulled into a bar.

"How about I don't drink so I can be your DD?" Kate mumbled

"Alright sounds good." Andy smiled handing over her keys. "Just don't damage my baby or you will get a hurting real bad." She frowned as if to make her point.

Kate merely rolled her eyes as she fallowed her sister into the bar. Kate watched as Andy already made her way directly over to the bar. Kate decided to walk in the opposite direction. The place was busy. People dancing, eating and drinking. What really caught her attention was a couple of guys in the far corner. The shorter haired guy just seemed to be looking around at the girls. The taller one looked annoyed as he tried to grab his attention again. Kate couldn't help but grin, they reminded her of herself and her sister.

Kate sat herself down and pulled out her lap top. Maybe there had been some disappearances in the area that may help them out. She hadn't been on her laptop for even five minutes when someone interrupted her. She glanced up when she realized there was someone at her table.

"Hey, what's a brainiac like yourself doing in a place like this?"

The man who sat across from her was at a table with another man before. He had short brown hair, cute brown puppy eyes and a dazzling smile to boot. Kate frowned slightly.

"Oh just tagging along with my sister…. She's at the bar getting a few drinks." Kate replied throwing on a smile, hopefully this dude would take a hint and leave her be.

Sadly he only made himself more comfortable by sitting down.

"Is that so? The dork over there is my brother. Anyways can I ask what your researching?" He asked. His eyes were clearly looking Kate up and down as if she was a meal.

Kate let out a frustrated sigh, she wasn't about to give this guy what he wanted.

"Ok look. You are hitting on me I get it. Sorry to be a downer but I have a boyfriend and I'm currently really busy so could you please bother some other girl?" She asked watching his every move. Clearly he has had a few to drink.

The guy blinked a few times unsure what else to say. He gave Kate a nervous little smile.

"Ok look I-" He started but was got off by a smack to the back of the head. "Dude!" he yelped in protest getting to his feet.

"Leave the lady alone! Jeez you heard her she isn't interested." Glared the new stranger.

The second guy was who the first guy was talking about being his brother. He was a little taller and his brown hair was a little longer. Sure enough his brother backed off and wandered to some other girl. Kate couldn't help but smile. Days like these hardly ever seem to happen.

"Sorry, Dean is a serious jerk." He stated giving Kate a kind smile.

"Oh I've noticed… I'm Kate. Thanks for that."

"I'm Sam. Mind if I sit down, He isn't planning on leaving this place for a while, and he has a habit of trying more than once." Sam asked.

Kate couldn't help but smile up at him. He seemed like an alright guy.

"Sure go ahead, but if you try to hit on me too, then this will be the last time I try to do research in a bar."

Sam smirked as he sat himself down across from Kate.

"Research huh? On what?"

"Oh just trying to write a paper about mysterious going ons around here." Kate said casually as she glanced back at her lap top.

"Hmmm have you looked up lore on the vanishing girl yet?"

Kate blinked. _Vanishing girl? _This sounded interesting. Maybe finding stories of this town wasn't so hard after all.

"Err no… I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that story…" Kate admitted.

"Oh well….. people seem to be talking about that one a lot. Maybe you should look it up. Anyways Kate I better get my brother home. I wish you luck on your paper." Sam smiled kindly before he left.

Kate frowned. Now that was an odd way to just up and leave. However he did give her something to look up. She couldn't help but watch the two leave the bar. Something just felt like Sam was in a rush to leave, and not because of his brother hitting on girls. She shrugged off the thought and packed up her lap top. Now would be a good time to check up on Andy. Who knows what she got herself into.


End file.
